Nachts in den Büschen
by Sensei-San
Summary: Gilbert beobachtet mal wieder jemanden und langsam ist der Tag vorbei. Dann taucht jemand auf und die Nacht endet ganz anders als erwartet.
1. im Gebüsch

"Was für ein Tag. Total stressig! Ich glaube so viel bin ich noch nie durch die Gegend gerannt. Wie kann Roderich nur glauben, mir entkommen zu können. Egal wie oft er auch wegläuft, ich finde ihn immer." grinste Gilbert zufrieden.

Er setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf und schaute durch die dichten Büsche in das gegenüber liegende Haus. Es war Roderich´s Haus, dass er beobachtete. Immerhin wurde es schon dunkel und sein Opfer machte sich fertig und ging schlafen.

"Was mache ich jetzt? ich bin noch gar nicht müde." seufzte er gelangweilt. Auch wenn er etwas erschöpft war, hatte er noch genug Energie um einiges zu tun. Aber was?

"Beobachtest du wieder Leute?" fragte eine nette und fröhlich klingende Stimme aus einem der Büsche hinter Gilbert. Erschrocken drehte dieser sich um. Der Besitzer der Stimme stand auf und kam aus seinem Versteck hervor.

"Was willst du denn hier, Ivan?" fauchte Gilbert den jungen Russen an.

"Ich habe Geräusche aus den Büschen gehört und wollte nachsehen, was es ist. Und wie ich es mir dachte, bist du es gewesen. Warum beobachtest du Roderich eigentlich immer? Das versteh ich nicht."

"Das soll dir doch egal sein! Und nun verschwinde endlich!"

"Warum?" lächelte Ivan nur entgegen.

"Weil du mich nervst. Außerdem habe ich zu tun."

Ivan blickte zu den Fenstern, aber überall waren die Lichter schon erloschen. Da er wusste, dass dies das Haus von Roderich war und er auch wusste, dass Gilbert jeden Tag und zu jeder zeit dein Österreicher beobachtete, war ihm auch klar, dass hinter diesen Fenstern die Zimmer von Roderich versteckt sind.

"Hey, Ivan! Hörst du überhaupt zu?" unterbrach Gilbert seine Gedanken.

"Was ist?"

"Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Ich habe gesagt, du sollst endlich verschwinden. Sonst entdeckt mich noch jemand!" knurrte der junge Preuße.

"Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dir nur etwas Gesellschaft leisten. Immerhin ist heute Abend nicht mehr viel los." lächelte Ivan in seiner typischen naiven Weise und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die dunklen Fenster.

Nur ein leises Seufzen war von Gilbert zu hören. Er schien jetzt aufzugeben. Soll es wirklich so einfach sein, ihn von seiner Meinung abzubringen. So kannte Ivan seinen Gegenüber gar nicht.

"Und was genau soll diese Gesellschaft sein? Warum sollte ich dich überhaupt hier haben wollen und lassen? Wegen dir wird man mich noch entdecken!"

"Wenn du weiter so laut bist, könnte das durchaus sein. Aber ich wollte nur einen netten Abend mit dir verbringen. Sonst spionierst du nur Roderich nach oder streitest mit mir. Heute möchte ich, dass wir uns nicht streiten. Ich mag keinen Streit."

"Seit wann das denn? Du siehst doch immer so aus als würdest du es genießen, wenn du mich um meine Nerven bringen kannst."

"Gut möglich." flüsterte Ivan nur.

"Was hast du gesagt?!" wurde Gilbert wieder lauter. Er schien das Geflüster verstanden zu haben.

"Nichts weiter. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie du auf eine solche Idee kommst." wedelte Ivan nur ab. "Ich habe sogar etwas zu Trinken mitgebracht."

Aus seinem Mantel holte der Russe zwei Flaschen Wodka. Gilbert war sichtlich verblüfft und starrte den anderen nur an. Logischerweise bemerkte Ivan das und musste darüber ein wenig Lächeln. Gilbert sah so lustig aus. Große verblüffte Augen und ein starrer Blick, der auf Ivan´s Mantel hing. Sein Mund war ein kleines Stück geöffnet und nun war es Ivan, der Gilbert anstarrte. Allerdings nicht in seine Augen oder in sein Gesicht. Sondern auf Gilberts Lippen.

Sie waren so lieblich Rosa und schienen so weich. ´Ob Gilbert schon einmal jemanden mit diesen Lippen geküsst hat oder ob er schon einmal geküsst wurde?´ Am liebsten würde der Russe es sofort überprüfen wollen, doch das konnte er nicht tun. Nicht jetzt. Jetzt noch nicht.

Ivan wandte seinen Blick von Gilbert und nahm eine der beiden Wodkaflaschen und öffnete sie. "Hier. Die ist für dich." lächelte er während er die Flasche zu Gilbert hielt. Dieser nahm die Flasche skeptisch entgegen. Ivan schien etwas im Schilde zu führen, doch konnte der Preuße nicht genau sagen, was das wäre.

Ivan nahm daraufhin die andere Flasche und öffnete auch sie. Mit einem Lächeln hielt er die Flasche in die Luft und sagte "Prost." Dann nahm er einen großen Schluck vom Wodka. Gilbert riss ihm die Flasche aus der hand und nahm auch einen Schluck daraus. Verwundert und voller Verständnislosigkeit schaute ihn Ivan an.

"Was ist? Ist doch klar, dass ich nichts aus einer Flasche trinke, die du mir gegeben hast und nichts draus getrunken hast. Du könntest ja wer weiß was alles hinein getan haben." erklärte Gilbert mit scharfem Unterton.

Der Russe musste darüber lächeln und nahm die volle Flasche Wodka, die eigentlich für Gilbert gedacht war, und nahm einen Schluck daraus. "Dann trinkst du eben aus meiner Flasche und ich aus deiner." lächelte Ivan freundlich und gütig zurück. Daraufhin wurde Gilbert etwas rot und schaute zur Seite. Nachdem beide ihre Flasche geleert hatten, zückte Ivan zwei weitere Flaschen aus seinem Mantel. Wieder war Gilbert verblüfft.

"Ich trage einen großen Mantel. Ich habe also genug Platz für Flaschen. Mach dir also keine Sorgen. Für Vorrat ist gesorgt."


	2. betrunken

Nachdem Gilbert und Ivan ihre jeweils fünfte Flasche von dem durchsichtigen Getränk geleert hatten, war deutlich zu erkennen, dass Gilbert betrunken war. Er lallte in seinen Sätzen herum und schwankte beim sitzen auch schon. Jetzt war es an der Zeit. "Du bist ja völlig betrunken, Gilbert." lächelte Ivan vergnügt.

"I bin ne btrunkn! Isch bn viel so Kuhl m z brtunken zu so!" _("Ich bin nicht betrunken! Ich bin viel zu cool um betrunken zu sein!")_

Ivan stand auf und ging zu Gilbert hinüber. Er schien noch vollkommen nüchtern zu sein. Natürlich bemerkte Gilbert dies.

"Ich trinke jeden Tag und habe schon viele Betrunkene Gesehen. Also glaube mir ruhig: Du bist betrunken!" lächelte Ivan während er sich neben Gilbert hockte. Dann lehnte er sich nach vorn und konnte so Gilberts Atem auf seiner Wange spüren.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung presste Ivan seine Lippen an die seinen betrunkenen Gegenübers. Gilbert brauchte einige Sekunden bis er die Lage verstand, in der er sich nun befand. Seine Arme stemmten sich gegen die Brust von Ivan und er versuchte diesen von sich weg zu drücken. Doch es half nichts. Er war zu betrunken und Ivan zu stark, als das es funktionieren würde. Aber so schnell wollte der immer selbstsichere Preuße nicht aufgeben. Er versuchte mit seiner Hand Ivans Lippen von seinen zu lösen. Doch Ivan ergriff seine Hand mit seiner eigenen und griff mit seiner anderen hand an Gilbert´s Hinterkopf und drückten ihn somit weiter an sich heran.

Leider dachte Ivan nicht im Traum daran sein Opfer jetzt los zu lassen. Schlimmer war für Gilbert nur, dass er jetzt keine Luft mehr hatte und atmen musste. So öffnete er reflexartig ein klein wenig seinen Mund um die Luft in sich aufzunehmen. Aber es war ein Fehler. Ivan nutzte diesen kurzen Moment und drang mit seiner Zunge in den Mund seines Gegenübers ein. Gilbert versuchte die fremde Zunge mit seiner eigenen aus seinem Mund zu drängen. Doch irgendwie wollte ihm das nicht so richtig gelingen.

Ivan drückte sich Gilbert immer weiter entgegen und schubste diesen so nach hinten. Letztlich war Gilbert so weit nach hinten gedrängt worden, dass er nun kurz davor war von dem Baumstumpf zu fallen. Doch Ivan nahm die Hand, mit der er zuvor Gilbert´s Hand fest umschloss und platzierte sie auf dem Rücken des jungen Mannes. So legte er Gilbert sanft auf den harten und dreckigen Boden. Nun war es für den Preußen aussichtslos zu fliehen. Daran dachte er aber im Moment gar nicht.

Der Kampf der Zungen ließ ihn in eine Art Trancezustand versetzen und mit jeder Sekunde wurde aus dem Zungenkampf ein Zungenkuss mit einer unglaublichen Leidenschaft auf beiden Seiten.

Nun nahm Ivan seine Hand vom Hinterkopf und griff dafür nach Gilberts Hüfte. So presste er sich immer stärker an den Körper des auf dem Boden liegenden Mannes bis dieser ein heiseres Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrucken konnte und es aus Gilberts Mund drang. Überrascht sah Ivan auf den am Boden liegenden betrunkenen Mann. Sein Gewissen sagte, dass es falsch war, doch sein Verstand und sein Körper sagten ihm, dass es wahrscheinlich seine einzige Chance war. So verdrängte Ivan sein Gewissen und küsste weiter den Mann unter ihm.

Seine Hände wanderten von Gilberts Hüfte etwas weiter. Er öffnete den Gürtel und glitt mit seiner linken Hand unter den Mantel und das Shirt des Mannes. Ivan spürte den weichen Körper unter seinen Fingerkuppen. Die Haut war sehr viel weicher als er es sich vorgestellt hat und auch um einiges weicher als die Haut der Frauen, die er bisher in seinem Leben hatte. Gilbert stöhnte immer mehr und lauter. So kam es, dass Ivan den Mantel von Gilbert und sich öffnete und das Shirt des auf dem Boden liegenden Mannes nach oben schob und an dessen Brustwarzen spielte, während sein Mund am Hals von Gilbert hinunter glitt.

Gilbert selbst schien all das immer mehr zu erregen und sein Stöhnen wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und wilder. Durch dieses Stöhnen angetrieben liebkoste Ivan nun die Brustwarzen Gilberts mit seinem Mund und seiner Zunge. Seine Hände glitten dabei immer tiefer und tiefer. Sie blieben bei der Hose stehen, liefen sich aber nicht lange davon aufhalten.

Ohne auch nur einen Blick zu riskieren öffnete Ivan gekonnt die Hose von Gilbert und ließ seine Hände immer weiter nach unten wandern. Sie flutschten unter die Unterhose Gilbert´s und hatten nun etwas langes und hartes vor sich. Ivan massierte diesen Teil des Körpers und Gilbert wurde immer lauter und lauter. Seinen Oberkörper riss er vor Leidenschaft in die Höhe und Ivan konnte nicht mehr anders und folgte mit seinem Mund den Weg den seine Hände zuvor genommen hatten.

Die störende Hose und Unterhose zog Ivan weiter nach unten und entledigte sich dieser vollkommen von Gilbert´s Körper. Der wärmende Wind des Sommers umwehte Gilbert und brachte seine Haut zum Erschauern. Aber Ivan ließ sich davon nicht ablenken und umschloss mit seinem Mund den starren Teil von Gilbert. Seine Manneskraft wurde immer stärker und stärker.

Ivan nahm eine nahe liegende leere Flasche Wodka, in der noch ein kleiner Rest der Flüssigkeit vorhanden war. Diesen Rest schüttete er sich über seine Finger und glitt damit in Gilbert hinein. Ein Aufschrei aus Leidenschaft und Schmerz hallte durch die Büsche. Doch niemand außer den zwei Männern war in der Nähe um es zu hören.

Immer mehr Finger drangen in Gilbert ein und spielten mit der Wärme in ihm. Leises röcheln gemischt mit Stöhnen ließ die Stille der Nacht zerbersten. Mit jedem Laut aus Gilberts lieblichem Mund wurde Ivan erregter und glücklicher. Gilbert brachte ein paar Worte hervor.

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Ivan und kam zum Gesicht des stöhnenden Mannes.

"Mehr... will mehr spüren. ... Mehr von dir... in mir." flüsterte Gilbert mehr als es zu sagen. Seine Stimme war dazu viel zu heiser und durch seine Erregung war er nicht mehr in der Lage mit einer klaren und lauten Stimme zu sprechen.

"Wenn du es so wünschst." grinste Ivan selbstsicher.

Das Gesicht des preußischen Mannes war komplett rot und das machte sein einverständliches Nicken nur noch niedlicher. Ivan war nun am Ziel seiner Träume. Genau das wollte er die ganze Zeit schon. Und nun sollte er es bekommen. Endlich.

Ivan öffnete seine Hose und entblößte auch seine Manneskraft. Diese war wie bei Gilbert bereits überaus erregt und verlangte nach dem Akt der Liebe. Ivan packte Gilbert an den Beinen und platzierte ihn vor sich. Dann verspürte Gilbert das große Genital in sich drin und sein Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und lauter.

"Psst! Sei nicht so laut! Sonst hört ich noch jemand. Und dann werden wir noch entdeckt!"

"Kann... nicht an... ders. AH!"

Ivan lächelte wegen des niedlichen und rotes Gesichtes von seinem Geliebten. Dann begann er seine Liebe in die Tat umzusetzen. Er drang ganz tief in Gilbert hinein und zog sich dann wieder heraus, aber nicht komplett. Dann stieß er wieder zu und Gilbert wurde immer lauter. Auch Ivan selbst begann nun zu stöhnen. Nur kurze zeit nachdem Ivan begonnen hat sich zu bewegen machte auch Gilbert mit. Sein Körper verlangte nach dem Mann in ihm. Und zwar immer mehr und intensiver.

Ivan bewegte sich immer schneller und stieß immer ruckartiger und härter zu. Bei schrieen zur selben Zeit auf und vergossen ihre Zeugnisse der Liebe und Leidenschaft. Ivan im Inneren von Gilbert und Gilbert auf den Pullover von Ivan. Der Russe zog sich aus seinem geliebten zurück und zog sich und Gilbert wieder an. Er nahm die Mäntel, zog sich seinen über und legte Gilbert´s über diesen als Ersatz für die Decke.

Im Haus stand Roderich von dem Geschrei auf und schaute zum Fenster hinaus. Aber er sah nichts. Es war zu dunkel. Vielleicht hatte er sich den Schrei von jemanden nur eingebildet. So legte er sich wieder schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Gilbert auf. Sein Mantel lag über ihn und schützte ihn vor der nächtlichen Kälte. Er stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen und schaute sich um. Neben ihm lag Ivan, fest schlafend. Überall verteilt lagen leere Wodkaflaschen. Als Gilbert nun aufstehen wollte, spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Rücken, oder eher in seinem Hintern. Dann fiel ihm die vergangene Nacht ein und dass er zuviel getrunken hatte.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte plötzlich der Mann neben ihm.

"Ich dachte, du schläfst noch."

"Nein. Ich bin schon lange wach. Wie geht es dir?"

"Furchtbar. Mir tut alles weh. Was hast du mit mir gemacht?!"

"Warum ich? Du hast och selbst mitgemacht." grinste Ivan auf seine typische Weise.

"Von wegen! Ich würde niemals irgendwas mit dir tun. NIE!!"

"Sag niemals nie." grinste Ivan und gab ihm überraschend einen Kuss auf den Mund. Sofort sprang er auf in lief vor Gilbert in Sicherheit. Dieser versuchte ihm hinterher zu laufen. Aber er versagte kläglich. Immerhin schaffte er es noch nicht einmal aufzustehen.

Deprimiert sah Gilbert zu Boden. Plötzlich tauchten vor ihm zwei Stiefel auf. Sein Kopf erhob sich und Ivan stand vor ihm mit einer ausgestreckten Hand. Diese packte er und ließ sich auf helfen.

"Kannst du dich gar nicht mehr an gestern erinnern?" fragte Ivan. Ein wenig konnte man die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme hören.

"Doch. Und zwar noch ganz genau." gab Gilbert die überraschende Antwort.

Erstaunt schaute Ivan seinen Freund an und Gilbert gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann wandte er sich von Ivan mit den Worten "Räum die Flaschen weg. Nachdem du mich gestern so hart ran genommen hast, kann ich dir nicht helfen." ab und ging zu sich nach Hause.

Ivan blieb mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zurück und tat, was Gilbert ihn aufgetragen hatte.

**Ende**


End file.
